


[Podfic] A Brief History of Johns

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: <i>Sherlock buries John Six in the bed of Johns at the back of the garden, between the tulips and the daffodils.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Brief History of Johns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Brief History of Johns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176784) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



**Length** : 9min 22sec  
  
  
  
  
 **Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Brief%20History%20of%20Johns.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/brief-history-of-johns-0) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
